Persons experiencing injuries or diseases that affect their movement and mobility can improve their condition and recovery using various balancing exercises. Typically balancing devices and practices involving pivoting on a ball or pivoting on a roller that is fixed to the floor. Such devices generally do not independently move either laterally (from side to side), or forward and back, or both, while also rocking, pivoting or rolling. This prevents the user from practicing or exercising their balance with natural-like movements.